Frosted Cinnamon Buns
by Winder
Summary: Jack manages to convince his brother Aster to make frosting covered cinnamon buns for their study group later that day. Little does Aster know that's the worse possible thing he could have done. Oneshot. Bight (BunnyXToothless) and HiJack.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own HTTYD or ROTG2

**Pairings** : Bight (Bunny X Toothless) and HiJack (Hiccup X Jack)

Frosted Cinnamon Buns

"Hey Bunny?"

Letting out a long sigh the taller male turned around to face his brother raising a single brow at the other. His toast wasn't going to pop for at least another fifteen seconds.

"You've got ten seconds."

Jack rolled his eyes, his lips twitching downwards for only a moment before his smile was back full swing.

"So you know how Hiccup and Noah are coming down right?"

"Hiccup and Toothless?" Aster muttered, his eyes trailing over to the timer while Jack stuck out his tongue.

Of course he knew that they were coming over. He'd invited them over himself, hoping that maybe they could all get in some good studying for one of their finals coming. He knew that he could at least depend on them to study. Trying to study with only Jack was a nightmare. Besides, it was obvious that Jack was majorly crushing on the auburn haired twin, Aster was kind of hoping that would help him focus a little bit more if he was trying to show off his good side.

"You know only Hiccup's allowed to call him that." Jack said before he got back on track. "Anyways, so I was wondering if you'd maybe make some cinnamon buns for a snack?"

Barely a breath after his words had passed before the toast had popped up with a small ding. Aster couldn't help but just stare at the white haired teen though. Jack barely ever asked him to make sweets. He just wasn't a big fan of anything that was basically an overdose of sugar.

"Are you trying to win Hiccup over?" He questioned, almost smirking when the boy's pale face went bright red.

"Nope." He muttered, turning his gaze away for a second. "You might want to butter your toast you know, before it gets cold?"

Turning back to his food Aster could no longer keep the smile off of his face as he reached out and plucked the two pieces out.

"So it is to woo over the Haddock kid?" He snickered with a shake of his head.

"Could you just help me out?" Jack asked, biting on his bottom lip as he slid up to his brother's side and poked at his arm. "Besides, I know for a fact that Noah's a sucker for sweets."

Now it was Aster's turn for his face to be blanketed red. Really he thought that he hadn't been so obvious. He'd thought that he was really good at hiding it. He didn't want anyone to know that he was crushing on Noah, and when he said crushing he really meant head over heels for. It's not like that was anything unheard of though, Noah had quiet the fan base after all. Still Aster couldn't help it, he'd fallen the moment he'd seen Noah helping a little girl who had apparently lost her parents. It just melted his heart to see the normally standoffish teen carrying the little thing around on his shoulders and making her sequel happily as he pretended to be a dragon. Aster himself loved kids and just seeing how god Noah was with them really did a number on his heart until he was utterly smitten with the boy.

"How long have you know?" He muttered as he smeared the peanut butter over the surface of the toast while Jack puffed up his cheeks for a moment as he thought.

"Um wow, I don't know, maybe for the last three to four months?" He said offhandedly while Aster froze in mid smear. "But that doesn't matter right now." Jack put in before he waved his hands around a little bit. "So would you do it?"

Letting out a long sigh as he dropped his knife to the plate, suddenly losing all interest in his food, the taller male simply nodded his head. Turning himself back to his Jack he frowned just the slightest as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you know if they like certain things in theirs?"

Jack let out a happy sounding yelp as he abruptly glomped his adopted brother before nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He screamed, nearly bursting Aster's ears as a large grin almost split his face in two. "I don't think that they're to picky but I know that Noah really likes lots of frosting!" Jack said, hopping away from Aster as he jumped from foot to foot.

"Okay than." Aster muttered as he shook out his shoulders for a moment before heading to the fridge. "Frosty cinnamon buns it is than."

"Thanks Bunny!"

"Don't call me that."

(Bight/ HiJack)

He really should have seen this coming. There wasn't going to be any studying getting done, at least not by him. Oddly enough Hiccup, Noah, and Jack all seemed to be quiet focused. Him on the other hand? Well, none of his attention was on the books, instead it was solely on Noah who apparently had a secret life as a food porn actor.

Honestly he'd never seen someone eat food that seductively before. When he'd first brought the treats in he'd just been happy enough to notice the way that Noah's eyes lit up, finding it to be the most adorably thing ever as the boy shyly took one of the small buns off the plate with a thank you. However about an hour and five buns later Aster was about ready to murder someone.

Really he should have known that the frosted ones would have been a bad idea, he should have gone with glazed. Of course though how could it have been any other way? How could he have thought that Noah would be able to eat normally?

It was almost hypnotizing to watch as Noah's tongue would dart out and lick the icing off. He couldn't stop himself from gulping thickly whenever the slightly pointed appendage would dip into the crevices of the roll and make him think of something else. It was cruel the way that some of the frosting would end up dripping down onto his long fingers and Aster had to hold back on a small whimper as he watch the boy ever so slowly clean up the mess.

All in all it was a living hell.

Really he'd never wanted to kill his brother for such a stupid idea as he did right than. Jack didn't even have to suffer from the same thing since Hiccup would just rip off tiny pieces of his own and pop them in his mouth. It kept his hands clean and his tongue from showing.

Aster had never before wanted to hit someone in the face so hard.

He never tried to look at Noah that way though, and whenever he did he always felt really guilty about it, believing that Noah deserved his respect more than that. This was just murder though! He hated it and if he was ever going to give these things to Noah again than he was going to make sure that he just sent them home with him and never had to witness it again.

"What do you think Aster?" Noah asked, looking up from his book as the oldest male felt his mouth go dry.

He'd been so lost in his thoughts he'd completely forgot to pay any attention.

"I'm sorry what were you asking?" He asked, feeling his face heat up as the other two turned to face him with their brows raised.

Noah on the other hand tilted his head to the side slightly as he brought his hand up to his face and continued in his task of licking his fingers clean.

"I asked what you thought about the reasons of the war in the Roman Empire."

Oh god, he was doing it and didn't even realize it. Did he had to be staring straight at Aster while he did that? Did he have to lock their gazes as he continued to bring one of his fingers into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he continued to lick it clean out of sight.

"Uh, I- um- well that is, I-..."

"You okay?" Hiccup asked as he dropped his chin in his hand while Jack turned to face his brother.

Aster could only drop his head on the table, not knowing what else to do as the rest of the group fell silent. After a moment he could feel someone poking at his arm and he growled as he went to swat Jack's hand away.

"Hey Bunny are you feeling okay?" He asked seconds before Aster shot up.

"You know I'm suddenly not feeling well. Think I'm going to go upstairs and lay down." He shot out quickly, giving no one time to answer before he was gone.

He was going to kill Jack for this later.


End file.
